Pomona Sprout
|Death = |Other Names = Professor |Blood status = At least Half-blood |Family = |School = Hogwarts School |School House = Hufflepuff |Wand = |Animagus = |Boggart = |Occupation = Herbology Professor at Hogwarts School - ?}} Head of Hufflepuff House |Loyalty = }}Pomona Sprout was the Herbology Professor at Hogwarts School and Head of Hufflepuff House during Harry Potter's time of attendance. Biography Early life Pomona was born to a wizarding family on 15 May. At the age of eleven, she attended Hogwarts School in Hufflepuff House and excelled in Herbology. Teaching Early teaching When she graduated from Hogwarts, she became a Professor at the same school and taught Herbology. Pomona decorated the Hufflepuff Basement by putting interesting magical plants around the room that even danced or spoke and it was part of why Hufflepuff students excelled in Herbology. Between 1984 and 1991, she was then Head of House during Nymphadora Tonks time at the school and noted that she had an inability to behave. Between 1987 and 1990, Hufflepuff Gabriel Truman duelled a Ravenclaw student who falsely determined that Bridget Wenlock was in Ravenclaw and not Hufflepuff. Professor Sprout let him off from detention and gave him a warning and a box of coconut ice. Professor Sprout was still teaching in September 1991 during Harry Potter's time at the school. In the summer of 1991, she had helped Albus Dumbledore defend the Philosopher's Stone by providing a Devil's Snare in the Chambers underneath the third floor corridor. In September 1992, Professor Sprout had to doctor the Whomping Willow by putting banadages and slings around its limbs when it was damaged by the Ford Anglia. Professor Lockhart popped by prior to her teaching the second-years about Mandrakes, to tell her how to doctor it properly even though she knew how and found Lockhart condescending. 1992 - 1993 school year Professor Sprout was given the task of growing the Mandrakes to full-size and then have them used to put together the Mandrake Restorative Draught. The Chamber of Secrets had unleashed a Basilisk that was petrifying people in the school. She cancelled second-year Herbology for the final lesson of the winter term because it was snowing and she wanted to put scarves on the Mandrakes. In April, the Mandrakes held a party and she knew it was nearly time until they reached full-size. In May, she told Professor McGonagall they were ready. She was later told by Professor McGonagall a student was taken into the Chamber of Secrets. She joined her, Professor Snape and Professor Flitwick in telling Professor Lockhart he was being sent to save her because he told everyone he knew how to find the entrance to it. McGonagall then sent the Head of Houses to tell their students that the school was going to be closed down. Second Wizarding War Later life Appearance Pomona Sprout was said to be a small, dumpy witch , who had flyaway hair and wore a patched hat. Character Notes and sources Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Professors